


Selmers' Poets

by gaskman



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaskman/pseuds/gaskman





	Selmers' Poets

Jojo

stars are suns  
they shine bright and bold!  
my eyes hurt looking  
please take my hand and hold

you cant escape its miles  
you cant hide from the sun!  
let me be a sun or star  
so no one can run

brilliant is a star  
its distance? far

(Remix)

suns are stars  
hide its light  
how far  
is its sight?

sun's ancient  
helps god see  
suns prevalent  
old history

please tell me  
mother dear  
how to make  
god fear

we are stars  
yes we are

Xerox

blood paramounts the caste system  
and i am a rustblood servant!  
can't join them, gotta serve them  
gotta adhede to their wishes

planet distant, blood is close  
this is the anthem Alternia chose:  
"trolls are incapable of change,"  
(They rap!)

"They are cruel creatures of rage."  
(They rap!)

(Remix)

blood is red  
mine's wrong hue  
blood so royal  
she dies too

bloodlust consumes  
pitied are few  
ancient laws  
nothing new

the backbone's  
hemospectrum  
our planet,  
is gruesome

colour of blood  
blood's our god

  
Jojo

bandage your wounds, troll boy!  
don't dare call yourself trash!  
you are a person, no toy!  
be my friend, dont be brash!

dont dare say sorry  
for the word mean nothing!  
you say sorry for triviality,  
yet such apologies are unbecoming

dont abuse the word "sorry"  
for most people are crummy!!!!

(Remix)

you say "sorry"  
many times in vain  
yet jerk kids  
deserve disdain

fuck that word  
how annoying  
its repitition  
means nothing

no one is above  
my rust friend  
you are no servant  
that bows and bends

dont say it  
have some wit

Xefros

human girl, so clever and brave  
brash and bizarre is this change  
your offer of friendship so strange  
caution yourself of this haze

troll planet is cruel and ugly!  
its children even more vicious!  
high is the intensity of its degree,  
the degree of its melancholy

dont abuse your rights, here  
may death be your great fear.

(Remix)

i am ugly  
yet you love me  
but be careful  
trolls are cruel

they cannot change  
refuse to repent  
they are so blind  
not god sent

angels with wings  
time travelling demons  
their cruelty  
is part of religion

yet i have faith  
you're god's maid

  
Joey

your planet is filled with great fauna  
of great sizes and great shapes!  
instead of hating each other so,  
marvel nature that creates!

they are uniform in colour  
they are beasts of white  
they are friendly and fond  
Oh, they are such a sight!

do not take for granted, here  
Of your diverse biosphere!  
count your twin moons (pink and green)  
hold me and your lusus, so quiet and serene

(Remix)

pretty beasts  
gentle and kind  
not as bad  
as troll-kind

beauty lurks  
in them, in you  
both posess love  
how scarce and few

alternian fauna  
lush and diverse  
white and gentle  
a troll's reverse

blind to blood  
death and rot

  
Xerox

quadrants (yes there are four!)  
they are the backbone of love (and hate)  
let me teach you the ways of trolls  
so you may understand paramour mates

black is for hate, we push and shove!  
grey is for auspicious, how scandalously felicitous!  
pink is for diamonds, a soulmate for me and for you  
and red is pity, for compassion so zealous!

and now you understand these romance of trolls  
would you understand the words "i pity you?"  
for i have great ruth for your alien self  
I wonder how helpless and pathetic are you?

(Remix)

diamonds for pale  
a forever mate  
for compassion  
and for fate

black for pitch  
for strong hate  
grey and clubs  
a threeway date

red (not for blood)  
is for hearts  
pity (not love)  
is its part

i pity you  
careless fool

  
Jojo

dear troll boy let me tell you of earth  
it is the blue planet and my place of birth!  
humans are no perfect creatures, how sadly true!  
but there is no thing i'd change of its meadoe fescues

people fall in love with whoever they choose!  
people do not kill each other out of malice and hate!  
although humans are not perfect and act as great fools,  
but no one lives in slavery states!

we are the masters of our own path!  
freedom is our liberty and right  
troll boy let me teach you  
the boundaries of wrong and right!

(Remix)

how humane  
and fammiliar  
you're different  
a troll you were

but still  
you feel  
and act  
with a will

like i do  
like people  
not a troll  
no sheeple

you'd like earth  
its land and firth


End file.
